Tomb Raider Returns
by resifan009
Summary: Set after the rebooted game. Lara's joined a new group named the "Dynasty". They're investigating Argentina for a cave that leads to ancient treausres. The weather's force is vicous and mother natures not in the best of moods.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomb Raider Returns**

Chapter 1 - New Depths 

* * *

Six months had passed since the Endurance resurfaced to the world. Samantha Nishimura, Jonah Maiava, Joslin Reyes and Lara Croft were the only survivors from a fallicous ship wreck on the island of Yamatai in the "dragons triangle". Lara was forced to become a survivor, and that is what she became.

"Kit up you lot, we leave in 10," the commanders speech ordered as his speech came to a much welcomed end. People scattered out of the cafeteria through different doors on either side. A young brunette was still sat at one of the tables, holding a plastic cup filled with chilling water. She wore a thick padded coatwith a line of fur across the hood, hiking boods with extremly good grip and a couple of layers of trousers and jeans on her bottom half. Lara Croft. Recognisable for her trumendous efforts and survival skills on the island of Yamatai six months ago. Outside the startling whistle of harsh winds hummed to an abominable tune. The Argetentinian climate it became a vicous battle to get anywhere or do anything outside the HQ. Lara had recently joined a new set of archiologist and warriors known as the "Dynasty". The wealthy group had been given a tip about a secret cave in the north of Argentina. They reckon'd it was close by to where the HQ had been set up. So far, not a bit of luck uncovering it. The major theory is that the cave holds a secret passage to the underground which leads to a secret chamber that holds ancient treaures. Lara sipped at her water as she arose from her seat. Her breath making a clear icy fog as it dispersed into the sorroundings. Goosebumps had become a bad habbit as Lara used her free hand to continuely rub her other arm to try to warm herself up. She walked casually to one ofthe doors at the side of the room while finishing off her beverage before chucking it in the bin with a clear shot. A small trickle left over streamed down from Lara's mouth down toher chin. She wiped it with her hand and regreted in doing so. That small place on her hand felt even colder. _Gloves, I must of left them at my room. _She remembered.

"Lara!" a male character's voice sounded. Lara turned round to recognise it as a young male, the same age as Lara. His hair was blonde, his face had been scared with a cut that went from the top right of his forehead to the bottom left of his jaw. Supposedly he'd gotten into a fight on his travels in the south of Africa Lara recalled.

"Ewan?" Lara looked suprised. "I thought you left for Australia," the man shook his head left to right.

"No, the snows to heavy," Lara felt like smacking her face with her plam. Course, no one could leave with the hellish weather outside. "Why? You miss me?" he grinned to himself. Lara gave him a shy smile placing her hand on the back of her neck.

"No, why should I?" she hoped it would come over to Ewan as a rhetorical question. Instead, Ewan chuckled. Lara folded her arms, wiping the smile off of her face and replacing it with a frown. "Listen, I need to go," Lara started to walk through the door. "Maybe we can talk when I get back-"

"-where you headed?" Ewan intersepted.

"I'm joining the next patrolfroup to go find the cave," she answered.

"Convenience or what? I'm going to," the man looked pleased with himself. He walked to get beside Lara and let her walk further first. She didn't exactly know how to handle Ewan. He had a vicous nature if it ever came to something serious.

* * *

**WORLD NEWS **

**ARCHIOLOGIST LARA CROFT AND OTHER'S HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD THIS VERY MORNING. A SHIP WRECK LEFT THEM STRANDED ON A MYSTERIOUS ISLAND NAMED "YAMATAI". CROFT HAS LET ON THAT SHE HAS IDENTIFIED THAT THE ISLAND HAD PEOPLE LIVING ON IT...**

* * *

Lara walked around her room looking at her watch. Shit. She was going to be late due to her conversation with Ewan. She grabbed a rucksack and started shoving in the things she needed for the trip. A notebook with a pen as well as a digital camera were put inside. She added a pistol and a knife for good mesaure. One thing she had learnt from the island was that she needed to fend for herself. Her memory triggered back , focusing on her friends deaths. Sacrifices that weren't needed. Himiko. The dreaded "god" of the island that changed the peopleon the island and made them go brutally insane. She finished packing with a flask of luke warm coffee and a map of the territory. A knock came from the door that made Lara lose her mental checklist.

"Lara! Come on!" the commander's bellowing voice came. Lara flung her rucksack over one shoulder and grabbed a torch from her bed side table and put it in her coat pocket.

"Coming!" she yelled as she took one last look at the room, scanningit for anything else she needed. Lara opened the door to reveal a butch man. Commander Hiland was in his mid thirties, a man that was deeply serious with the matter at hand. He looked to be growing a beared, his hair being raven black. "Sorry," Lara apologised as she stepped out.

"Everyone's waiting," Hiland responded as he walked down the hallway. Lara sighed and locked up her door.

* * *

Lara hurried to the group putting the other strap of her rucksack over the other shoulder. She noticed Ewan had gotten ready in record time as he stood there and beamed at her. Commander Hiland was talking to the security to make sure that if the group didn't return in 48 hours that they'd send someone out.

"Hey Lara," a dark skin coloured woman stepped over to Croft. Lara looked at her and put her hand out.

"It's nice to meet see you again Kara," Lara gave her the woman a smile as Kara shook her hand.

"As it is to see you," Kara replied. Hiland came over to join the group.

"All set to go," he filled them in. A wave of nods was shown in acknowledgment. The gate opened slowly as the snowy gust entered. Everyone covered their eyes. "Ok, here we go!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Icy Reception

**-Chapter 2 Icy Reception**

The gale's force was unbearable. As soon as they stepped through the gate, mother nature threw her very best straight at them. Lara's hood started to kick up a fuss in the powerful winds as she tried to get it to cover her head.

"Holy shit!" Ewan cried out as he tried to do the same, struggling more so. Commander Hiland started the march, with an iron stick pressing in the snowy ground as he pressed on forward. _That's a good idea _Lara though to herself as she gazed. Lara followed behind, being joined with the nuisance of Ewan to her side.

"This is gonna be good eh Lara," he joked as the group successfully made it out of the gate to the pits of Argentinian climate hell.

"Yeah, the joy," Lara said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him. He laughed at her attempt to retaliate to his sarcasm. Lara gave him a quick frown before turning her attention to where she was walking. The snow was battling at the top her thigh, she had to rummage and fight for every step. The group clambered slowly through the thick pile as flakes smacked them in the face.

"So, what do you think of old Haling?" Ewan asked her. Lara pondered on the subject for a brief moments, her boots slogging in the bottom of the snow. She hadn't exactly built up a impression of Haling. He was a man that wanted the job done, that was crystal clear for sure.

"Um...he's alright I guess," Lara shrugged trying to brush the question over.

"Hmmm...ok then," Ewan said as the conversation came to a dip. They carried on walking for half an hour or so and then it was time to stop for a while and take a break. Haling had found a small cave to the side and everyone piled in. Fires were light, bags were flung over the floors, maps were out ready to scout their location. Lara sat on a rock scanning her map. There were various mountains nearby, she could tell by the dimples they had been keyed on by the map. Though, seeing anything in this storm was a challenge. The snow's pounding force never showed a slight part of stopping or at least getting a bit better. Lara rotated the map to try and make out something she may have miscalculated before. Nothing stood out. Where can this passage be?

"Found anything?" Ewan asked Lara as he handed her a cup of a warm beverage. She accepted it while looking at the floor. Ewan let out a deep sigh. She didn't have to tell him that she couldn't spot any further evidence of the cave. "This seems impossible," he told her. "We've been on this goose chase for weeks, it's not worth the time," Ewan cursed not caring if Haling heard or not.

"Maybe your right," Lara nodded as Haling joined them.

"Son, you might want to keep a lid on that mouth of yours," Haling glared at Ewan. "It could get you into all sorts of trouble," he continued.

"Well, let's be honest, we've been stuck in the base for weeks on end, now we are out here, it's hopeless with the weather out there, it's a waste of time," Ewan rambled on.

"You need to look at the bigger picture my boy," Haling put an arm across Ewan's shoulders and gazed at the wall. "If we find this, then we will be huge!" the man dreamed as Ewan looked awkward. "Besides, we have miss Croft," he smiles at Lara. "The one who survived the island of Yamatai,"

"I did have help to be fair," Lara pitched in. Haling shrugged.

"You have help now, that's why I'm certain we'll find this god damn place and be rich beyond belief," Haling chuckled at the though of the fortune he could make.

A loud explosion sounded from outside. Everyone in the shelter jumped and stared outside.

"Shit! What was that?" Ewan exclaimed.

"Some kind of bomb?" Haling presumed. LLara shookher head.

"More like a land mine," she said.

"Who's going to be out in this weather? More like, how are those things still active in this mess," Haling peered into the distance. Everything fell silent. A growling blew in the wind.

"What was that?!" Ewan exclaimed reaching for his pistol.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Haling reassured him. Lara wasn't convinced. She felt her stomach become painful. Her skin fell sweaty as she hated the thought, _Not again. _

"Hey, whats that?" one of the other's called pointing at something very white moving towards their position. Everyone immediately grabbed a weapon and tossed themselves to hide behind anything. Enraged, a horde of snow leopards galloped to the shelter.

"Take fire!" Haling ordered. Lara looked ahead ready to fire her pistol. _It's happening again. Isn't it? _She thought to herself. _Why? _The leopards got even closer. _Why?_

A series of gunshots were fired creating an echo of pounding sounds as the bullets impacted with the savages making them fall to the ground, lifeless. However, more appeared behind them.

"There's more!" Lara screamed. It was too late. The snow leopards were to close.


End file.
